


It's too cold

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Make out scenes, Summer Nights, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: There were only a few things that made he feel alive and grounded, one of them was Sicheng.(Alternatively, Jaehyun feels a little lonely but Sicheng is always there to pull him out of his thoughts.)





	It's too cold

**Author's Note:**

> song:  
> sweater weather - the neighbourhood

He doesn’t remember when was the last time he has ever felt grounded. Grounded enough to feel stable, to feel emotions than to seem out of the world at least for half of his day. The wind blows a little stronger as he snapped back from his thoughts looking up at his lover, who was standing in front of the sunset unfocused on him, he feels cold.

 

Jaehyun leans back again at his car, lying down as he stared at the gradient hues mixing in the sky as it slowly settles down, he closes his eyes as the wind gently blew towards him, the cold numbing his touch as the faded sound of the strong waves echoes in his ears, tuning into the empty melody his heart keeps thumping on. He feels a little colder and out.

 

He blinks again, and the sun is burning far too hot for his liking, he raises his hands to shield his eyes still gazing upon his lover as the other smiled at him, he smiled back. Hands cold as he tucked both of his hands in his pocket and Sicheng hugs him tightly, he closes his eyes basking in the soft security that drapes over him, heart beating a little calmer this time.

 

He doesn’t like the beach but his lover does, he stands unmoving as he feels the sand beneath him slowly sinking his feet in deep. Before he loses his touch within his thoughts Sicheng pulls him closer and ushers him nearer to the shore, playfully splashing him with water as the waves wash over his feet.

  
  


The moon was enough to illuminate the place Jaehyun is in right now as he blew smokes out of his lungs pressing against his lips the cigarette he lit. He leaned against the balcony fences as he let the smoke fill his lungs and exhaled it out, minds bubbling with the thoughts of the life he wanted when he set forth on an adventure here. The blinking lights alerts Jaehyun as he turned around and spots the car downstairs slowly turning off as its owner left it, he kills the fire igniting the cigarette butt and slowly dives back into the soft mattress where Sicheng is currently sleeping in, he cuddled him a little closer than usual.

 

Morning was greeted with a kiss that ended up with Sicheng nibbling on his ear whispering a secret that made Jaehyun laugh as his hand rested against the other’s nape scratching it lightly earning a giggle from the other. He turns around and kisses his boyfriend while whispering three words against the other’s lips.

 

The sweater he wore was too big on him, still he hugged himself a little tighter as the wind blew against his clothed skin. They watched as the waves roared at night and Jaehyun reaches out for Sicheng’s hand as he intertwined his own with hands against his. Jaehyun pulls him a little closer and places their hands near his heart as the beating of his heart ringed against his ears, his boyfriend leans closer to him resting his head against his shoulder.

 

Lips against each other, teeth clashing against the other’s lips as Jaehyun pushed Sicheng onto the bed, maintaining the kiss as he slowly trailed onto his neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin making his lover gasp for air. Cold hands traced his bare back as his hand held the other’s bare waist, mind intoxicated with the scent of pleasure and lust.

 

Jaehyun held Sicheng closer as he felt cold, hands still intertwined and with his empty hands he plays with the hair strands of his boyfriend as the other blinks faster to get rid of the drowsiness slowly falling onto him. Jaehyun kisses his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose, his cheeks and lastly his lips, deepening the way he kissed as he bit Sicheng’s lips. He slips his tongue in earning a hum from the other as he returned the kiss with the same eagerness slowly climbing onto Jaehyun.

 

He pulls away to look at Sicheng, smiling as his thumb hovered ghostly over his boyfriend’s swollen lips, he gently presses it onto his lips and Sicheng let’s his tongue meet it with a small lick, swift like a kitten. He smiles far too wide, pulling his lover against his chest to reconnect their lips once again.

 

He sat at the end of the bed with a cigarette resting between his fingers, blowing off smokes when Sicheng grabs his cigarette and threw it out of the window. Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak but Sicheng took it as the perfect chance to shove the lollipop into his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“What a perfect way to make you shut up.” Sicheng clasps his hands together as he studied the other’s face as he tasted the lollipop.

 

“Bet your lips can do the same as this.” He pulls the lollipop out of his mouth immediately catching Sicheng’s lips in a kiss causing him to close his eyes as the flavor seep through allowing him to taste something fruity with a hint of bitterness. Jaehyun pulls away after biting his boyfriend’s lips and returns to tasting the lollipop.

 

“It’s cherry flavored.” He smiles as Sicheng hits his chest.

  


The wind blew too strong again, as the windows clattered and the trees made noise, Jaehyun licked his lollipop and sat comfortably at the chair pulling his knees to his chest as he cuddled himself to get rid of the cold crawling through his skin despite the sweater that hang loosely on his body. He leaned back closing his eyes, the silence too uncomfortable for his buzzing mind. He feels lonely.

 

He cuddled closer into Scheng’s embrace that night, feeling the warmth he had lose as the familiar scent fills his system slowly lulling him to sleep. Jaehyun wriggles his hands out of his oversized sweater paws and reaches for the other’s hand to hold, finally he feels at home and grounded. His mind at peace and the crawling cold is gone from his tips, finally replaced with burning fire. The wind is no longer blowing hard as he fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent IM SORRY, i swear this is a mess but i tried my best 
> 
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/flirtykh)  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianco)


End file.
